Silent Hill The death of Heather
by Perkyporky
Summary: This is what happens after Silent Hill 3. It follows the story of Heather and her Son.
1. Nathan

I slowly wlaked around my house in search of my car keys. My dad would be home any minute and I told him that I was going out to a friends house. Why? I had to take a look at his personal files of course. He keeps them hidden away from me and I spent the entire night trying to figure out a way into his study without blowing up the door. I couldn't find the keys anywhere and my lock picking skills did not come in handy, at all. I know he's hiding something from me in there I just don't know what. Anyway If I didn't get out of there then I would be in serious trouble. I'll have to try again in a few days to lower any suspiscion he has of me. I searched frantically for my car keys when I heard a car pull up to the drive. I quickly turned off the lights and started creeping up the stairs. A key started turning in the lock and I froze in place. There is no way I could make it up any further without making a sound. I decided to wait and hope that he just passes by. The door opened and thelights came on. Slowly he approached the stairs and began to sit down on them. He slowly started undoing the laces on his shoes. I decided that I might be able to make it upstairs if I am careful. It would be the only way. I crept to the top of the stairs and took a left down the hallway. My bedroom door was unlocked I moved towards it and suddenly the landing light switched on. Dad must have used the downstairs switch. I carefully walked into my room and decided that it would be best if I just hid under my bed for the night. I got down onto the floor and carefully slid under my bed.  
The next morning I woke up and I saw a pair of feet next to the bed. Shit! I thought to myself dad must be picking up all of my dirty clothing that was on my floor.I was so done for. There was a knock on the front door "That must be Nathan" Dad said. He started heading downstairs so I slid out from under my bed and climbed out of my window onto a nearby tree branch. I carefully jumped through the tree into my neighbors garden and hid in their dog house for a few hours. At approximately 10:52 I felt some kind of liquid dripping on me. I looked up and saw blood seeping through the kennels roof. I crawled out and the world around me had turned into a rusty, bloody, dark world. I must of been hallucinating thats the only thing that could be going on right now. It makesno sense for this to be real. I decided to try and casually walk home as I thought I was just seeing things. I got to the front door and knocked really hard. In fact I almost knocked the door down out of fear of what might happen if I stay outside any longer. Dad opened the door and yanked me inside so hard that I fell to the floor. "It's finally happened. God! I thought I could protect you for longer, at least until you were an adult. I can't believe this a fifteen year old boy is exposed to the trauma that is caused by silent hill. God! I, I, I don't know what to do. Never mind lets just barricade the house until we return to our world. It shouldn't be too long because this is your first transfer." My jaw dropped and I began to get a headache. My head started throbbing with rage. I fell to the ground and watched the world around me deteriorate into its original form. I stared around in a trance looking at the seemingly normal walls of the overworld. I was confused but I did not ask questions only went on with my daily life praying that whatever the hell that was it would never happen again. I walkedup to my bedroom and turned on my laptop. As I waited for it to load it appeared as if there was still some rust and blood on the gray bug covered wall. I tried to ignore it and just opened the internet when my laptop had finally loaded. I searched up the phrase "Silent Hill" onto my computer and found out that it is a town that is held together by its strong beliefs. In fact it's beliefs are so strong that it can even bend reality partially and warp it into a paradise. However that is all that it said. "Whatever that was it was not paradise". I checked another website and it just contained information about some place called the hope house. Then it said that a task was given to each child who lived at this orphanage. 'Find the one who will lead us to paradise with blood stained hands' As I read on I felt a shiver down my spine it was creepy as hell but I felt like I knew this. There is something I have forgotten but I am not quite sure what, I think it has something to do with my mums death when I was 5. I can't remeber where she was buried because dad said that only when the time was right that I would go to see her. Still that time has not come.  
5 days later I woke up got out of bread had cereal and had a shower. I started heading out the front door when the headache from before came back. I saw blood and rust seeping back towards the walls in an attempt to try and take control of thee world but just as it got through my dad pushed me to the floor and it stopped. "Concentrate Nathan, Don't let it through! God dammit" he shouted. He confused me so I just tried to get rid of the nightmare by thinking of the normal world. I watched as it slowly decayed in front of my very eyes. I then stepped into the centre of the room and found that the world was returning back to normal. "What the hell was that?" I screamed. Dad looked worried as he slowly shuffled over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and said "Listen I didn't want you to know but some of your mothers powers were passed onto you when she died. For you see she was the woman who was meant to give birth to god however she used a pill her father gave her to stop it. Her real name was cheryll not Heather but she wnet to silent hill to try and stop the woman who killed her father. However she gained powers like no other. She was able to control when the other world as we know it started bleeding through to our world. So now you have those powers but you also have an arsenal of weapons. They were also your mothers but you will need them more than me. Here through this door are some of her weapons." I was stunned by what I just heard but now I am also getting weapons this was way too much for me to deal with. "Here you will definitely need a handgun that is a persons best friend. For now that will have to do. You also have other powers but for now I'm not going to tell you them until I am sure you can control your current power.  
I grabbed my school bag and slipped my gun into the main pouch and left through the front door. I walked to school on my own and when I got to the main entrance It was locked because school had already started. I tried to find a seperate way around and I came to a single conclusion. If I travel to the other world to find a way in because things change slightly so maybe I can get in via the other world. I used my power to travel to the other world and sure enough the gat was open. I walked through and then tried to use my power to return to normal but it wasn't working. I tried and tried but it wouldn't work. I continued walking toward my class and prayed that by the time that I got there I could reverse what I did. I walked down the hall and saw a figure at the end. I moved closer and saw a horrific monster eating a students decaying corpse. I pulled out the gun and aimed it at the monster but it looked at me and it came closer and closer. Then I shot but it continued coming towards me. I shot it several more times until it finally collapsed onto the floor. I looked at it and gave it a kick to make sure it was dead. Just after I killed it the worldstarted returning to normal.  
I entered the classroom and sat down at my desk next to a girl called Heather. I sat next to her because she reminded me of my mum. We talked about what was going on and we both came to the conclusion that we had no idea what was going on although I mentioned the town silent hill to her and she said "yeah it could be silent hill, but why would it be in an area like this we're no where near Silent Hill. It shouldn't be here this is not Silent Hill. It has rarely spread through the world this far. There is something wrong it feels like it is calling us. However unless you have a weapon you should never go to Silent Hill. It's dangerous in the other world over here but it is much worse in Silent Hill. Now you and I should stay close and never get seperated." I nodded and wondered how she knew about Silent Hill.


	2. Heather

It's been 22 years since that night in Silent Hill. The night that I killed god. I faked my death 8 years ago to try and hide and protect my son Nathan from the horrors that lurked within Silent Hill. I used a pendant which returned me to my fifteen year old self. I watched over my son in his school and I changed my name back to Heather. But now it is happening again the other world is seeping through the dimensions and is creating a hole. When I changed into my fifteen year old self I lost my powers and they flooded into my son but now they have awoken. Douglas has probably told him about the powers he has inherited. I walked through the school gates and waited for Nathan to get to the school. It turned 8:45 and the gates closed and Nathan still wasn't here. I walked to class and halfway there the world started to turn red with blood and rust. I looked around and ran towards the classroom as it was more dangerous outside than it was inside. I ran into the school and walked into the classroom. I sat down and took out all of my stationary from my bag. approximately 5 minutes later Nathan walked into the classroom sweating like he was just in a fire. Just as he walked in the classroom the otherworld started leaving. Nathan started talking to me about Silent Hill but I tried to make out that I was clueless and had no idea what he was talking about. However I did slip up and talk about Silent Hill very briefly but I quickly stopped and just said that we should stop talking and get on with the school day. Nathan slowly unpacked his school bag onto the desk. We had 43 minutes until lesson started as it was still regestration. So we did our usual routine and checked out each others lunches and swapped food stuff. At approximately 8:51 Nathan said he had something cool to show me so I went along with it and he pulled a gun out of his bag. However it was no ordinary gun it was my old pistol.

I remember the day that I found it. It was in the mall after I had my first encounter with Douglas. I went to my favourite clothes shop and inside there was a gun on the floor and a monster to the left. The monster was known as a closer as it could be tricky to kill as it took approximately 7 bullets to kill. As you would fire, it would walk towards you until it closed you in and killed you. Luckily I never experienced the pain of death, or at least not yet anyway.

Anyway when I saw that the first thing I said was "Where did you get that that's mine?" After I said that I realised what I just did. I probably just revealed my true identity. I was so screwed how was I going to explain all of this. Nathan looked at me but just as he was about to speak an earthquake occurred causing us all to fall off of our chairs.

This earthquake was different though because I could sense a strong force originating from the earthquake. It was like nothing I have ever felt before. This was almost as strong as "god". Perhaps Claudia could still be alive and could be causing this earthquake to occur. It's unlikely but still possible. "What was that?" I asked in confusion.  
"I don't know but you still have to give me an answer about this gun being yours!" Said Nathan.  
"Uhh" I didn't know how to answer so I said "It's complicated perhaps I will tell you later."


End file.
